1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for protecting an automobile from precipitation, and more particularly, to devices especially adapted for protecting a windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for protecting automobiles from precipitation such as snow, sleet, freezing rain, and the like are well known in the art. More specifically, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed for protecting windshields from precipitation. The following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,131,269; 4,848,825; 4,903,749; 5,014,758; and 5,037,156. All of these patented devices share a common characteristic, and that is the devices are supported by the automobile when the devices are used. Because the devices are supported by the automobile, the devices must be manually removed from the automobile when the driver is about to drive the automobile. The requirement that the device be manually removed from the automobile can be a great inconvenience. This is especially true on cold, snowy days. In this respect, it would be desirable if a windshield protective device were provided which did not need to be manually removed from the automobile when the automobile was about to be driven.
Another disadvantage of the patented devices mentioned above is that the devices must be manually placed over the windshield when the device is used. This is another inconvenience. In this respect, it would be desirable if a windshield protective device were provided that did not have to be manually placed over the windshield in order to use the device.
Still another disadvantage of the above-mentioned patented devices is that, generally, the devices are carried in the automobile when the devices are not in use. As such they take up space in either the passenger compartment or the trunk which may be preferably reserved for other items. In this respect, it would be desirable if a windshield protective device were provided that is not carried and stored in the automobile when the windshield protective device is not in use.
Another method of protecting a windshield is to manually place a piece of cardboard over the windshield prior to exposure of the windshield to precipitation. This technique suffers from the disadvantages mentioned above relating to carriage and storage of manually placed windshield protective devices.
The windshield protective devices mentioned above share another common characteristic. The do not remove accumulated precipitation from the windshield. To remove the accumulated precipitation, the person who is about to drive must manually remove the accumulated precipitation from the windshield protective device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a windshield protective device were provided which did not require manual removal of accumulated precipitation from the protective device.
When precipitation accumulates on the windshield protective device, precipitation also accumulates on the hood of the automobile in front of the windshield. Often it is desirable to remove accumulated precipitation from the hood of the automobile in front of the windshield. If this is not done, oftentimes the accumulated precipitation that is present on the hood blows onto the windshield when the automobile moves forward. Generally, the removal of the accumulated precipitation from the automobile hood must be done manually. In this respect, it would be desirable if a windshield protective device were provided that automatically removed some accumulated precipitation from the hood of the automobile when the windshield protective device was removed from the windshield.
Another problem associated with conventional windshield protective devices is that when the devices are manually removed from the automobile windshield, they are often wet or moisture laden. Yet they must be somehow folded to reduce their size for storage. Being wet and being folded, it is very difficult for them to dry out adequately. As such, they may get moldy and be susceptible to rotting. In this respect, it would be desirable if a windshield protective device were provided that were not folded when not in use and that was adequately exposed to air to allow the device to dry out.
There are still other features that would be desirable in an automobile windshield protective device. Automobiles come in many shapes and sizes. The same can be said of automobile windshields. In this respect, it would be desirable if a windshield protective device were provided that were capable of being adapted to many different windshields on many different automobiles.
There may be times when a person opts not to use an automobile windshield protective device. This may be especially so in clear dry weather. Yet during these times when the automobile windshield protective device is not used, it would also be desirable, as stated above, that the unused device need not be carried and stored in the automobile. Therefore, it would also be desirable if an automobile windshield protective device were provided that, at one's option, need not be used, and when not used, would not occupied storage space in the automobile.
During cold times, an automobile windshield protective device may not be one hundred percent effective, and ice may form on a windshield under the protective device. In this respect, it would be desirable if a windshield protective device were provided that dispensed an ice melting liquid underneath the protective device. Moreover, when an ice melting, or de-icing, composition would be applied to a windshield under a windshield protective device, it would be desirable if the de-icing composition would be distributed evenly over the windshield.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use protective devices for automobile windshield, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a windshield protection apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) does not need to be manually removed from the automobile when the automobile is about to be driven; (2) does not have to be manually placed over the windshield in order to use the device; (3) is not carried and stored in the automobile when the windshield protective device is not in use; (4) does not require manual removal of accumulated precipitation from the protective device; (5) automatically removes some accumulated precipitation from the hood of the automobile when the windshield protective device is removed from the windshield; (6) is not folded up when not in use and is adequately exposed to air to allow the device to dry out after use; (7) is capable of being adapted to many different windshields on many different automobiles; (8) at one's option, need not be used, and when not used, does not occupy storage space in the automobile; (9) dispenses an ice melting liquid underneath the protective device; and (10) distributes the de-icing composition evenly over the windshield. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique windshield protection apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.